Hallelujah
by Spellman
Summary: “I love it when you play.”  Her voice held a slight tone of sadness that Edward immediately picked up on.'   Based on the song Hallelujah not quite a songfic.


**AN: Yay! I am very happy with this. I tried NOT to turn this into a songfic, since I know how annoying those can be at times, so in order to follow along, I have posted the lyrics to Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright before the story. Please review and enjoy!**

Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright

I heard there was a secret chord

That David played and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelu----jah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelu----jah

Maybe I have been here before, I know this room; I have walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you

I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelu----jah

There was a time you let me know what's really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you? (and)

Remember when I moved in you; the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelu----jah

Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you

And its not a cry you can hear at night, its not somebody who's seen the light, its a cold and its a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelu--jah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelu---u---jah

**Hallelujah**

Hesitant hands lingered over the ivory keys. He held his breath as he stared intently at the different patterns the keys created in his well-practiced mind. His honey-colored eyes glanced up at the sheet music placed innocently on the sheet board. His eyes closed and he inhaled deeply as his fingers began to weave the intricate notes on the piano.

Edward didn't even need to open his eyes.

At first the notes played out with a certain edge to them, as if he were still unsure if he should be playing this at all. The first chorus finished and the melody plunged into the second verse. His lips quirked at the irony and truth to be found in the lyrics that should be there. But his expression quickly sobered as he came to the end of the verse. The edge faded away and his playing became more fluid. The different notes on the page finally strung together to create one sound of harmony.

The chorus ended once again and his brow furrowed on the next verse. He let go, branding his emotion into the song. His lips parted and he exhaled the breath he had been holding for so long. Edward's features relaxed and his mouth started to move ever so slightly, molding them into the silent words of the lyrics.

The fourth verse came and swelled as Edward pushed his shoulders into the dramatic chords. The piano shook with the power but he never lost control. His silent words began to take form, first in a whisper, growing steadily louder and louder.

"And remember when I moved in you, the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah…. Hallelujah, hallelujah. Hallelujah…. Hallelu-ujah."

He was completely absorbed. His imagination was running wild, but it kept its tempo to the beat of the song, kept its images to the flow of the melody. Nothing else existed, just his thoughts, his piano, and the music.

So he never noticed when the main focus of his imagination quietly tiptoed into the room.

Bella dared not to breathe as she watched him from across the dimly lit living room. She had never seen him so absorbed while he played, and the music, his playing, and _his voice_ were just so beautiful that she felt as if she had stumbled into heaven by miraculous accident.

Edward's fingers lightened on the keys and his voice became very quiet again as he began the final verse. "Maybe there's a god above, and all I ever learned from love, was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you…." Edward's voice slipped into a slight edge of sarcasm and Bella was sure he was thinking of the many other boys, and probably a werewolf, that tended to annoy him to no end.

Edward's voice raised and he dove into the strong chords once again. "And it's not a cry you can hear at night. It's not somebody who's seen the light! It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah…!"

Bella's eyebrows scrunched together in concern at the force he put into the last part of that verse. Was that what he thought? She slowly edged forward.

"Hallelujah, hallelujah. Hallelujah…. Hallelujah! Hallelujah, hallelujah. Hallelujah…. Halle-" Edward froze and his eyes snapped open as his hands jerked off the keys in a motion too fast for human eyes to detect. He had suddenly realized he wasn't alone and he slowly turned to see a sheepish looking Bella standing behind him. His expression quickly relaxed into a slight smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here," Edward apologized as he stood to meet Bella.

"Don't be," she smiled back. "I love it when you play." Her voice held a slight tone of sadness that Edward immediately picked up on.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he murmured, concern in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She didn't really want to bring it up, but she was instantly dazzled when she glanced up into his searching eyes. Bella couldn't look away and she mentally cursed as her mouth blurted out the answer against her will. "Is that how you see love? You seemed so… absorbed…." She trailed off in a slightly sad mumble and finally looked down with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Edward's brow crinkled, but he smiled crookedly as he placed his hand under his love's chin and raised it so he could look into her eyes. "Not entirely, love. I'll have to admit, your tantalizing scent," at this he raked his lips across her jaw to her ear, "can be rather agonizing at times… but I'd rather remain in this constant state of torture if you are to be the one to torture me." He grinned at the last as he pulled back to gage her reaction.

Bella had to grin back at him with that explanation. Or rather, she had to grin back at him because her own personal angel was grinning at her. Her blush became a darker shade as she muttered, slightly embarrassed, "Am I torturing you now?"

Edward smirked and Bella's heart beat erratically as he bent to drag his lips over her blushing cheeks to her lips. "Without a doubt," he groaned, his volume barely above a whisper. His teasing lips finally captured hers and her heart, if possible, went into double-time.

Finally, when Bella seemed to need air again, Edward pulled back slightly with his heart-stopping crooked smile that Bella seemed to love so much, breathing heavily himself.

"Hallelujah," he murmured against her lips before he kissed her once more.


End file.
